It's a Family Thing
by Rosethe Amazing
Summary: It's been some time since the battle against pitch. Now Jamie has grandchildren and refuses to stop believing. This story is about his granddaughter, Blake, when she goes to visit Jamie just as pitch decides it's time to take his revenge on Jamie and Jack, the two that we're responsible for his failure. How will Blake fit in this when she doesn't even believe? ( T b/c paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1

"Ya, mom I'm almost to grandpa's house." I told my mother over the phone. "Oh and good luck on that presentation. Not that you need with how many you've done in the past month."

"I'm Sorry that we had to leave during spring break. I know you we're looking forward to our traditional trip to Florida, but try to have fun with your grandfather." My mom responds.

"But you guys always call him crazy. And I haven't seen him since Christmas, and I think I saw him talking to thin air."

My grandfather Jamie was well known as the best elementary school teacher in all of Pennsylvania but to most parents he was a weathered old man. But he was the center of the town, heading the Easter egg hunts, and Christmas tree decorating of the town tree. He seemed obsessed with the mythical creatures that make up childhood. Most people believe he's been like this since the death of his wife but us family members know better, he's been like this since he was nine. I loved it when I was little but as I grew up it became weird. I love him but he slightly makes me nervous.

I'm going all the way to Burgess from a New York City. I personally hate going from city life to suburban life. Though I admit I can't wait to jog in the woods outside of the town. I remember grandpa taking me on walks through there because everyone else rather stay inside. Anyway I have go and stay with gramps because my parents are CEOs to a big corporation and had to go to another meeting out of state. But this time my usual babysitter couldn't come because of her own family trip. I didn't believe I needed a babysitter being as I just turned 17 but 'it isn't safe to be alone in New York City'. My question, then why live here? Whatever.

A welcome to Burgess sign flies past the bus. Yes, my parents are worried about NYC but not a public bus. Grrr. OK. I need to calm down. I think of the woods and play some music to calm me down, Lindsey Stirling usually does the trick.

Then I hear over the violin, "Blake Bennett." I guess it's time to face my crazy grandpa. Joy.

**FYI this is more of an introduction. And I have been thinking of writing this for a while so here you go. I hope those that have read my other story like this and those that haven't enjoy it as well and my even find my other one enjoyable. Let me know what you think.**

**FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE. **

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked off the bus I saw my grandpa, Jamie Bennett. He waved me over, and palled me into a hug.

"How was the ride? Probably not too much fun right?" He asked. That's the thing about my grandfather, he has an obsession with fun. I never really got it.

"It was OK Gramps. The people could have been a little quieter when they snore though. "

That got Gramps laughing. I personally didn't think it funny but I guess he did. He led me to his truck Which was parked on the other side of the bus stop. I jumped in the front seat as he pack my suitcase in the trunk.

I was quiet on the way to the house. Gramps tried to get a conversation out of me it didn't work. We stopped at a stop sign near what looked like a park. There were kids all over having a huge snowball fight. I smiled remembering the fights I used to have when I was littler in Gramps ' backyard.

"We can stop and join if you want. Most of them have me as a teacher and wouldn't mind if we join." Said Gramps to try and get something out of me. He's also a elementary school teacher.

"No that's fine." I respond.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I think I see little Annie and Landon out there."

Annie and Landon are my great aunt Sophie's grandkids. I used to babysit them when the adults went out to buy presents for Christmas every year. It was a tradition we had. Until I stopped coming, two years ago. I hated not coming but I had my reasons.

"It's not that I don't want to Gramps, but I would fell silly being a teen and playing with little kids." I responded.

"Jack's out there I bet, he's technically a teenager. And what about me I'm an adult."

"But your their teacher you probably play with them all the time."

"True." Gramps responded. "But Jack is probably out there. You remember Jack right? You two used to be the best of friends."

I twirled my snowflake necklace. "Jack?" I asked.

"You forgot Jack?! He was your best friend. I remember last time you we're here you we're writing an essay on winter and wrote it all on him. It was so cute. You made him so proud we had to beat him at a snowball fight to humble him again." He chuckled. "Good times."

The essay. I guess it's time to change the topic. "How's the pond this time of year?"

"Jack gave it an extra layer just for you. I still have Grans' skates if you want to use them."

"Is it OK if when we get to the house I go and skate for a while?"

"That's perfectly fine. I half expected you to ask that."

We pulled into the driveway at that moment. I hopped out and grabbed my suitcase. I rushed to the guest room and dropped my suitcase. If I remember right Gramps put Grans' ice skates in the closet near the back door. As I walled down the stairs I saw Gramps with Grans' skates and a Thermos of hot cocoa. I guess he did k ow me too well, even if I haven't come down in two years. I smiled gratefully and ran towards the pond in the woods.

It looked exactly as I remembered it. Peaceful. I remember the first time I came here, it was when I had asked Gran to teach me to skate. I had to be my best memory. I miss her.

As I skated I thought of her and Gramps. Since she died connecting has been hard. People leave, that's something I don't want to deal with again. So now I've promised myself not to become too close with anyone. I know it's bad to act this way but I guess I'm a little depressed even though she's been gone four years now.

When I finally left the fog of thought I noticed it had gotten pretty dark. Time to get home.

As I walked home, I had no idea a shadow was following me, smirking at his luck. Nor did I notice the boy flying by watching me skate and now me walking home.

**So here you go, Sorry it's been so long, I wanted a good chapter, OK No I've been sucked into reading fanfiction, I forgot to write my own. That's pretty bad. Hey let me know if you have any stories I might be into, I'd love to read them. Love you all!**

**REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in the door to find Gramps getting his shoes on.

"I was just about to go and get you. Jack came by, just to let ya know. He said your a better skater than last time he saw you."

"I didn't see anyone while I was skating. Where was he?" I asked.

"He said he was flying by." He said casually.

"Did you just say flying? "

"Ya of course, you remember Jack right?" Gramps came up to me, backing me into the wall.

"I...I... I don't remember Jack. I mean I remember a little about my time here but I blocked most of it out after... you know." As I talked I fiddled with my snowflake necklace. I never took off the thing. I kinda forgot where it came from but my guess was from Gran.

"But you still wear the necklace he gave you. You promised to never stop believing. What happened to make you stop believing in Jack Frost?"

"This is what this is about. I grew up OK?! I was bullied. Did you remember that essay I had last time I was here? It was on weather so I wrote about Jack, I've been forced into counseling and have been bullied ever since. Jack Frost isn't real!" I shouted and ran to my guest room.

I heard Gramps follow me but stop short of my door. I heard him talking to someone, maybe over the phone.

I thought over what I said to Gramps and found myself crying. He clung to childhood belief and I just said I didn't believe. How heartless can I get? I cried. Soon I fell asleep on a wet pillow.

...

I found myself in a dark room. The only light came from just above me.

"I'm so happy that worked. I was worried you we're protected like your grandfather but then again after what I heard I'd say since you don't believe your not protected. " a dark slimy voice rendered.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" I asked, refusing to let my fear take over.

"Your fear is devine. Even better then your grandfather. Oh and to answer your questions, you're in a dream, or should I say nightmare. My name is..." a figure came out of the shadows, "Pitch Black, also known as the bogeyman. "

The man was tall dressed in dark robes that seemed to be made of the shadows. His raven hair was as slick as his tone. It irritated me.

"You have grown into a beauty. I can see why Jack gave you that." He pointed to my necklace. "Now to business, I would like to let you know that this is the first of many nightmares."

"You don't scare me." I said to make myself seem stronger.

"Oh I beg to differ you're afraid of being trapped, a damsel in distress. Having others die for you. But my dear that's exactly what I want. You're perfect, you that, at least for this plan to work. I love how you have to little brat and the sprite under your thumb and you don't even know it."

"Little brat? Sprite? What are you even talking about?" He was talking about my fears, I was trembling. No one knows my feelings, not even the counselors.

"Like I said your fear is beyond divine. As much as I enjoy this you need to wake up. Sweet nightmares."

With those words spoken he was swallowed by the shadows and I found myself back in my bed. I found more tear stains. I pulled my knees to my chest ty and tried to calm down.

Thats when I noticed it. The window. It was frosted over. I, at first, thought it was my exhaustion. So went over and found it cold. Out of curiosity I placed my hand on the window to melt the frost into the shape of my hand.

My thoughts turned back to what the voice said along with what my Gramps said. Jack Frost. I looked to the window. The frost seemed so nice and me covered in sweat, so I put my head on the window pane. I looked up out the window just to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me with hurt. First I thought he was a figment of my imagination so I closed my eyes and opened them to see the same eyes and a boy floating in the air. I flew from the window, into a pair of grey hands.

I froze when I heard the phrase, "come play Frost."

I was pulled into the shadows and I saw blue eyes follow. What the hell?

The shadows were cool but unsettling.I look to see I'm in a M. C. Escher painting. Darkness and winding stairs everywhere. I look over to see blue eyes come through as well. He seemed a little surprised that he could use the shadow. If he's surprised about that it meant one thing, trap.

_w we get some action! I hope you guys like this twist! OMG I wrote two chapters in one week! New record! Along with updating my other story yay! I think my story is going to get a little darker but if that bugs you guys let me know, I don't want to lose any of you! So..._

_REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. _

_~Love you all and thanks for the support! 3_


End file.
